The Auction
by Shiva-Knight
Summary: The Auction: Part II: Memories start flooding back and The Rose continues this intimate game with The Fox. NaruTema.
1. The Auction: Part I

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. I no literate either. 

Wow how the hell did I come up with this? Eh TemaNaru coming right up!

-The Auction: Part I-

"No"

"But Naruto! Please be reasonable! We are short on funds and we need every last male to do this!"

"No!"

"Please!" Tsunade echoed from her other begs. Sigh, she knew it was a bad idea trying to ask Naruto to do this. This year they had been a bit under the line, the other countries were getting more business from foreigners from past the waters. So they were going down, inflation was getting high and they needed government stability to take of that.

To have government stability they needed money, lots of money. So they decided to have an auction. Not just any auction, a dating auction. They were gathering as many men as possible so that the high bidder would get a date with this fine gentleman. Tsunade had even been able to persuade Kakashi, and Asuma. Gai was no problem… actually he begged to get onto the roster.

She needed some younger teens to take the line up too, Neji had been easy. All she had to due was threaten the Clan he was in. Kiba had gone, Shino after being forced by his mother and father, who was forced upon by the Hokage. Shikamaru had gone, but not after muttering "How Troublesome". Couji had also gotten on the roster, but he had to lose weight to be on. Rock Lee had also begged to get on, while Sasuke was dragged on by Kakashi. Saying that if had to do it, his successor would have to do it too.

Naruto was the only one who hadn't gone on. They both knew he would get the least amount of money, but he would still get quite a sum. The Hokage slightly smirked, if they knew Naruto the way she knew him. Those girls would be selling their house to get a date with this boy. Before Naruto had left on his 3 year leave with Jiraiya she had invited them over to dinner.

Not to be perverted, but the blonde genin looked FINE. Too fine for a 12 year old, she herself found herself strangely attracted to the boy. This had been he was TWELVE for gods sake! Now he was 16, and his polite charm and looks were gonna get him far in life. When he came over, he was wearing something the pervert sannin had given him. A sleek silk tuxedo outfit, a platinum tie. He actually did his hair, sleeked it back, and had cologne.

He decided to be a gentlemen and had asked Shizune to be his 'date' for that night. Never had she seen him such a charmer, polite manners, kindly affection, and a very good sense of humor. It was a shame he didn't bring it out more, because when she came back with her assistant, Shizune swooned onto her bed and passed out. He was a charmer indeed.

He was 16! The girls were gonna grope him if he was presented onto the stage.

"PLEASE!" She repeated again, this time with a bit more force.

"No" But his voice was faltering.

Seizing her chance by the horns she took it and pulled it down. "YOU WILL GO" she commanded her tone full of icy indignation from arguing.

"…Fine" the boys defense had cracked!

Walking out he sighed. Why did he agree again? Oh yeah, to raise money.

-Naruto-

Great, now he had to ask he perverted sensei for another outfit. While he never really showed it, he was quite the gentleman at heart. Taking his hands together, he made a quick hand seal. His chakra pulsated and flew in a full circle out. The jutsu was a direction locator, by make chakra bounce off a specific signal he could tell which direction. Not the distance however.

Getting the bounce back he headed North-West towards the largest Brothel he had ever seen. Quick motions and his body had henge into a person who had walked out with a name tag. Walking in, he quickly looked at the list of names and numbers. Finding his sensei had rushed to that room, grabbed the fat man, and dragged him off.

About 50 meters away from the village, he finally set down his mentor and sighed. Again. "I need a favor…" he slowly said. Jiraiya was not pleased, he had paid top dollar for that room! He had been guaranteed 3 hours, and 2 and a half hours in his student had dragged him out! "What do you need now? You could have just asked me instead of dragging me out here."

"I need a new suit," he said with a bit of hate in his voice. "I agreed to be in the auction…" he trailed off. "THE AUCTION! Why didn't you say so! We really have to get you jazzed up for this! All those girls will be so irked that they won't get you!" Jiraiya quickly jotted more notes in his head for his book. Then turning onto Naruto he had a very strange glint in his eye.

"When does the auction start?" he asked nonchalantly. "At around 7 tonight, it'll last until 12," he brushed it off as non important info. Thinking quickly he crunched some numbers, it started in 8 hours. So that would give him barely enough time to really get Naruto good looking. "Were gonna spend the entire day making you look good," he commanded.

Naruto looking a bit unnerved was only able to mouth 'why?' before being whisked away into a furry of clothes, make up, gel, haircuts, and other apparels of goodies.

-The Auction-

"Sold! To Hinata Hyuuga. Kiba please join Ms Hyuuga at the main entrance please," The announcer yelled into the microphone, Kiba slowly stepped out of one of the row of the black boxes. He had been big on 12 times, before Hinata finished bidding on him with 10,000 ryous. Grinning, he locked him arms into Hinata's and they strolled down the aisle.

Kakashi had been taken by Anko, as she mischievously kissed him on the cheek. 75,000 ryous. Genma had been picked by Kurenai, her red eyes glinting with glee as she dragged him. 45,000 ryous. Neji had been big on by many a people, but he was finally gotten by a young girl from a prestige clan. 70,000 ryous. Shino had oddly been popular, he scored a 30,000 with a very feisty red haired girl. Shikamaru was bid upon 5 girls, before Ino took the stand and offered 35,000 ryous. Couji had called sick, and left before he was bid upon.

Gai had been gotten for 15,000 looking a bit nervous as a very fine looking young lady took him by the hand and pulled him out. Rock Lee had been bid upon by TenTen, 5,000 ryous. Before, Between and After had been many other shinobi and village men. Each man was hidden behind a black box. No men saw the others or anybody outside until they were called. Sasuke was dressed as normal, but when the announcer got to his name the crowd went wild!

200 bids later, and he was bid upon for 150,000 ryous. Walking down the isle with a very smug girl, he visibly sweat dropped as she tried to grope him in an awkward manner. The last box had a huge label on it like the others, 'Uzamaki Naruto' was plastered on it. Many girls sneered when they all knew he wouldn't get many bids. "Lets start off the bid at 1,000 ryous!" he started. Gaara and Temari were far in the back, looking bored. They had only been here for Naruto to see what he had looked like.

From amidst the crowd they heard a shrill "50,000 ryous!" Shocking everyone, including Gaara. Shizune smirked in triumph as she lowered her hand. "50,000 ryous from Shizune! Can we hear a 65,000 ryous?" he asked aloud. Gaara was looking a bit nervous, he though his sister would take up the offer and bid by now but she hadn't.

The Kazekage reached into his pocket and pulled out a heft bag. Shoving it into her hand, she heard a "Bid NOW!" he hissed loudly. She flinched knowing very well that if she didn't comply he would still rip her to shreds. Raising her hand she yelled a swift "300,000 ryous!"

Even the Hokage sputtered for a second, 300,000 ryous! That was an insane amount, scanning the crowd for Shizune she saw her assistants crestfallen smile. Knowing very well that she couldn't have Naruto, but the other girls could. She was fine with that. "300,000 ryous! Going Once! Going Twice! Sold! To Temari of the Sand!" the auctioneer yelled. The girls were shocked at how such an ugly, loud mouth brat could have gotten a higher bid then Sasuke!

All of them bit their tongues, as their eyes grew in disbelief. Uzamaki Naruto walked out from his black box. DAMN! HE LOOKED FINE! Hundreds of girls started to salivate at the sight of him, not even the cold hearted Sasuke had made them do this. 50 of the girls fainted on the spot, most just opened their jaws. Gaara smirked a fiendish smirk, while Temari too stared in disbelief.

Naruto was hot, and that was an understatement. It was the understatement of the millennium. His blonde hair no longer dirty, was sleeked back shiny and shone under the full moon. His outfit consisted of a white dress shirt beneath his satin and silk tuxedo coat. His pants were a gorgeous dark black, matching his upper coat. Around his back was draped a cape that looked very nice, with Red and Gold embedded thread. A thing necklace hung around his neck, the one Tsunade had given him. A cane in his right hand, and a gold pocket watch in his left corner breast pocket.

The girls who had already bought their dates, cursed silently. They all knew that they wouldn't have bid on the blonde haired boy themselves. But now they instantly regretted it. Watching carefully, the crowd watched as Naruto stepped onto the main stage. Biting the tip of his thumb he shouted a summoning jutsu. As a great golden Chinese like dragon appeared. It's whiskers flowing, it's body mystic and mesmerizing. Leaping onto it's back, he flew towards Temari and grabbed her hand.

She light out an audible gasp as he flew straight into the air. The girls below all distressed by how cool he had left. This wasn't really a dragon though, it was actually a jutsu that utilized a preset chakra division of points allowing it to take the shape of a creature. Jiraiya and Naruto had sat there brain storming ideas, and designing it for 2 of their 8 hours. Hugging her arms around Naruto, she squeaked as she looked down. Not being one to show weakness she felt very vulnerable.

The ground was her home, and she had a slight phobia of heights. Sure running and jumping from tree to tree was ok. At least she wasn't that far off the ground, but she was up into the clouds now! That was a huge step up from the trees! "Don't worry, I won't let you fall" he gently whispered into her ear. Sending spine tingling shivers down her back. The way he said it, just… touched her somehow.

Turning his head, he faced the front again. Smiling he gripped onto the dragon's horn piece. It was placed there for turning. Pushing down a bit roughly, they both plunged down. His cape flapping, Temari screaming and gripping her hands around his waist. He grinned as they plunged towards to lake, on to the rest of their date.

-End The Auction: Part I-

A side story. Previously used in The Chronicles as a filler.


	2. The Auction: Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Part 2 of the Intermission.

-The Auction :Part II-

Wind rushing in their faces, they made a break neck pace straight down. Laughing merrily in the air, he grinned in spite of Temari's consistent screaming. Her voice echoing all around the valley, which the lake was in. Dispelling the dragon, he felt her hands constricting his airflow as she gripped his waist and chest even harder. Free falling was one of the best parts of the experience, it was almost like they were flying.

Forming quick hand seals he sent a burst of chakra induced air to the ground, creating a sort of cushion as both of them soared into landing. Still a bit shaken from their experience, he had set her down next to a tree. Leaving his cape around her body for her to conserve her warmth. Using it as a blanket she wrapped herself tight within the cape. She had grown up in the sand, it was blaring hot almost all the time and the rapid change in the temperature had shocked her.

Strolling slowly to a tree at the edge of the lake, he found a scroll pinned onto it. Reaching out he grabbed it and walked to the very edge of the lake. Laying it onto the water it floated around, biting his thumb he smeared blood onto the scroll. The scroll ignited into a blinding light and surrounded the entire area, the lake instantly froze up going to -30 degrees F.

Walking over to Temari, he handed her a pair of skates that mysteriously appeared in a puff of ninja smoke. She looked at the leather shoes with a metal piece on the bottom, with questionable ideas. He then showed her an example, taking off his shoe he placed it on the ground. Putting his hand onto the skate, he put his foot into it and got up. Only to fall down with an 'oomph' and Temari giggled a very girlish laugh.

Hahaing a very sarcastic filled laugh. He got up again and kneeled down, taking her foot he placed it within the skate she had. Being very gentle, and her body eased up at the warmth of his touch. She actually blushed, as he finished tying the laces of her skates. Standing up, he reached out with his hands and offered her his help to get her up.

Smiling a soft smile, she accepted it gratefully. Using a bit of force he had gotten her off the ground, and the proceeded to get her to the frozen lake. The snow flakes gently drifting down in a haze. Never in her life had she seen such a spectacular spectacle. The sand never had these, their climate had been too hot or extreme for anything this soft and gentle.

Clumsily she tried to walk on the ice, only to fall over while she was practicing. Hearing a hardy laugh echoing through the forest, she glared daggers at his laugher. Instantly shutting up the blue eyed boy. Her smile returned when she started to get the hang of the movements. However she turned a bright red when the blonde boy just started to circle around her, taunting her a little. Forcing her to work even harder to match his movements.

When he smirked, that did 2 things that totally confused her. One, it made her so very angry that she wanted to strangle him, but the other was very strange. He made her blush, a deep cream pink blush that she never felt before. Within minutes of messing up and trials she had gotten the hang of his maneuvers, her quick thinking allowing her to improvise on the go. When he did a quadruple spinning flip in the air landing on one foot at a 34 degree bent leg. She tried, and obviously failed miserably.

Naruto noticing that the impact was going to be especially painful, soared across the ice and leaped to catch her within his arms. Causing the already blushing Temari of the Sand to blush a few hundred more shades of red. He grinned at her with his trademark foxy grin, of course she blushed another few hundreds shades. Setting her down on her feet, she unsteadily got back into the rhythm of moving across the ice.

He was right beside her, the look in her eye was that she was challenging him to a race. With a blink he raced off, she pushed herself to catch up. The wind rushed to their faces, and both let out bouts of laughs. Both were accelerating at high speeds, but Naruto was caught off guard when the blonde haired girl jumped right next to him. Catching him off guard for the first time, he swerved off.

Grabbing onto the sand girl's hand he sent both of them sprawling into the bank. Obviously this landed them in a very compromising position. Both of them were noticeably extremely vulnerable, but of course they were awkward teenagers with raging hormones. So what else could they do? Kiss that's what. Looking closer, she saw his eyes turn from a gentle sky blue, to a confused sapphire.

Taking control she flipped him over, pinning his wrist above his head with her own arms. But she didn't go into the kill instantly. She slowly inched down towards his face, her breathe brushing against his lips. His lips twitched a bit in anticipation. Their 'almost' kiss was short lived as a toad appeared out of no where.

Smiling a bit of a disappointed smile, he glanced towards Temari who too had the same look. Quickly hooking his arm with hers, he lead them to the toad. The toad was fairly large for a frog that is, but even human standards it was pretty big. About twice the size of a car, and probably 5 times the weight. Lifting her by the waist, he set up on the back of the frog. Leaping onto the frog himself, he pursed his lips and let our a wailing whistle.

The toad instantly looked alert, up top the blonde boy told it to go to "Dinner." Having already done this before, he knew exactly where to go. He arched himself and then got ready to leap, both blondes braced themselves as they vaulted straight into the air at an incredible height. Both of their clothes were getting a bit damp as they touched the clouds up in the sky. Taking the chance he instantly dispelled the frog.

They were free falling once again. He loved the feeling of flight, of being in the air. Temari on the other hand freaked out badly as she clutched him like an old teddy bear that she had so long ago. He smiled as they neared the restaurant. There was a field with a large target like mark on the field. North of it was a simple dining table, light with glowing water infused with chakra.

A soft descent had occurred, as they landed within the target he gently whispered in her ear. "I can stay like this all night if you want," he whispered mischievously into her ear. She had a yelp as she let go, almost as if her hands were set on fire. Cheeks burning red, she once again glared at him while holding her hand.

Chuckling he dragged her to the dining table, in which he told her to close her eyes. Forming chakra he formed over 50 hand seals in less then 5 seconds. She felt the air around her shift, the atoms moving and changing almost. "Open them," he murmured to her, lifting her eye lids she caught her own breathe. In front of her was the most elegant dinner she had ever seen.

That wasn't it thought, it was the scenery, the ground beneath them had turned into water. They were sitting on top of water without concentrating. Fish swam quietly beneath them, but when she looked up she saw the moon. The clouds above them disappeared showing the moon, the stars in the sky shone brightly against it's black background.

Looking towards him, she saw that he lit the candle in the center of the table. Slowly he served her the turkey, vegetables, fruits, and other lavish foods onto her plate. Not a single ramen item on the table, she was mildly surprised. But he probably knew that if he did make ramen she would pound his face into the ground. Why did she care?

Her face was burning again as she thought the most unperceivable thoughts. It had only been 4 hours since the auction, and now she was thinking thoughts about how sexy this golden god of a man stood before her? She had to get her mind out of the gutter, continuing to ravage her food she left all thoughts bothering her.

When they were done, she sat there in a while. Her thoughts drifted back onto the golden boy. His hair, his grin, his attitude, his soul saving abilities. She noticed the table rumble a tad, and looked up. He was standing now with his arms outstretched. "Do you trust me?" he deviously asked her. His grin telling her that if she said yes, she would be doing something most people would never get to do. Ever.

She sat there for a moment, weighing it. She trusted the boy, more then anybody she trusted before. She trusted him more than she trusted Gaara to complete a mission. Hesitantly she reached out her hand and he took it lifted her up from he seat. He leaned closer and encased her around in his arms, causing her to become beat red and him to chuckle a bit more.

Blowing into her ear she felt extremely confused, "is that part of the thing your going to do?" she asked him hesitantly. "No, I just want to see how you would react," he artfully told her in a hushed voice, her face turned a pink rose tint. She had a huge urge to smack him upside his head, but the other side want to hug him for being adorable. Adorable? When did she think he was adorable?

He let out a soft chuckle, then grabbing her hand he molded her hand into half of a dragon seal. Then using his other hand he created the other half of the dragon seal, clasping her hand to his she felt a warm sensation of chakra flow through her body. She felt the ground beneath them turn into a jelly of some sort, then she felt her legs going downwards.

Suddenly, they were submerging. Underwater! Their bodies went slowly under, the fish darted away. When they reached the bottom, there were a formations of rock set out in a way for two people to sit and relax lazily as things passed them by. She felt her body get cold, then she saw Naruto seal his hands into multiple rams seals with different variations of the rabbit and rooster seals. Then she felt her mind become lighter as her body instantly warmed up. She wasn't getting wet, and she could breathe as well as talk. When they landed to the formation, he set her down gently onto the rock.

It cushioned into her body as it was the feeling of solid air encasing her being. Her muscles relaxed and she looked up onto the surreal world. The water was distorting her vision, but it calmed her mind down. The fish swam lazily by, as the moon highlighted the deep lake. She had never been this relaxed in her entire life.

Her eyes looked ahead, her thoughts drifting onto thoughts she would never dream of thinking about. Boys, love, children, family, caring, babies, Naruto. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. The boy's name sounded so right in her mind, on her tongue, it was like this was her other half. The half she had lost as child, the one where fantasy lived and her inner child was.

That side of her died while she grew up, her real father and mother died when she was barely a year old. She had been exposed to hundreds of death before she was 5. She had killed before she was 10, she had murdered by the time she was 13. Her hands were stained with bloods of hundreds if not thousands. Her mind trembled, her body shook.

She wept controllably. Her mind was numb, she just cried out her sorrow, her guilt, her hate, her sadness. It was the first time in a long time she had felt the long lost feeling of salty droplets upon her cheek. He looked worried, he was confused, and didn't know what to do. He was an expert in fighting and not girls, more so of crying girls.

He always hated when people cried, especially girls. He didn't know what to do, so he did what he could. He hugged her close, stroking her hair, soothing her down as she continued to weep into his shoulder. "I must seem so weak to you," she mumbled into his damp tux. "No, you're not weak. Crying is a sign that you care and you have emotion. Feelings are stronger then any fighting power anybody could teach you," he told her comfortingly.

She looked up, her emerald eyes clashing with his sapphire. Leaning closer she felt their lips brush against one another. After a split second they split apart, both of them blushing. Her cheeks were once again a beet red, as he smiled a soft smiled. Reaching out with his arm he grabbed her hand and held them tightly together, reassuring her that he would be here. Moving closer together he held her in a tight embrace. As they resumed watching the wondrous world he created, holding each other a little closer than before.

-End The Auction : Part II-

Next part of my side story. 


End file.
